A Little Left Of Normal
by Medie
Summary: Riley and Anya look like, to their friends, any ordinary couple...an untruth they're quite proud of.


Title: A Little Left of Normal  
Author: M.  
Feedback: Sure!  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Riley/Anya  
Keywords: AU,  
Spoilers: Season 5 of a sort.  
Series: No  
Disclaimers: B:TVS? Not mine. Riley? Not mine. (Would've gotten better treatment if he had been G) Anya? Also not mine. (Same deal)  
Summary: Riley and Anya look like, to their friends, any ordinary couple...an untruth they're quite proud of.  
Author's Note: Tis a bit AU. In that, Riley and Anya were together prior to his leaving to go back to the military. Hopefully this works! ;-p  
  
"A Little Left Of Normal"  
by M.  
----------  
  
The sound of a lilting chant greeted the young man when he unlocked the door and let himself into the apartment. The light scent of incense hung in the air but, mercifully, it wasn't overpowering. Rather, it was a pleasant smell that permeated the main room.  
  
Anya had used just enough for her purposes but not so much as to knock down anyone who happened to walk in. When it came to her magic and its ingredients, she was always cautious. It wasn't a trait most expected when it came to her but it was one that Anya had in spades. By the very nature of the life they'd chosen to lead together, no one could know - could even suspect - the truth about her former existence and that meant great care had to be taken to cover it up. As a result, they had worked very hard to convince their neighbours that they were just an average couple. Not a covert agent who killed demons for a living or a former vengeance demon who used magic to help him do it. Thus, heavy incense and the occasional bolts of lightning were definitely out.  
  
In the beginning, Riley had worried. Falling in love with an ex-demon had been risky enough when they'd been living in Sunnydale, land of the weird and home of the wacked, but the move back to the East Coast had...now that made it a completely different story. Here there was no Hellmouth, no slayer and nary a soul-having vampire in sight. In fact, the lack of intense supernatural activity was one factor in the location of Riley's new assignment. His superiors wanted home base to be reasonably quiet and low key. A safe haven of sorts. It was very much a magic-light place.  
  
Yet another reason for Riley to worry. For a thousand years Anya had created the very kind of mayhem that they were trying to avoid then, as a mortal, she'd been drawn into the very same activity by Buffy and company. The only difference being then, she'd been trying to stop it. She'd never had to live 'low-key' before. Not unless the time they'd spent trying to keep their relationship from the others had counted. But that hadn't lasted long and when the others had found out...  
  
They'd reacted badly enough to him and Anya, for both obvious and unexpected reasons. Anya's existence as a vengeance demon hadn't been a surprise to them. The relationship had been, however. With the military, the situation was reversed. They were aware of his relationship but he couldn't imagine how his superiors would react if they were to find out 'the little woman' hadn't always been human. The last thing he wanted was to see the woman he'd fallen in love with end up on some scientist's table being dissected like some damn frog.  
  
It was because of that fear, and his determination that Anya not have to live a lie anymore than absolutely necessary, that Riley had debated long and hard about taking the assignment. About going back to the military.  
  
Before he'd made his decision, however, he'd talked it over with her. It was only fair, after all, she was a major factor in the decision and she would have to deal with the outcome of whatever choice he did make. Anya, upon hearing his concerns, had promptly dismissed them all pointing out that she wasn't a vengeance demon anymore and, as she'd bluntly explained, her magic was nobody's business but hers. For all anyone would know, she might be Wiccan and nobody had any right to question her religious beliefs and she had no problems telling them that.  
  
Wisely, Riley hadn't argued. When Anya made up her mind - as he'd well learned - there was no arguing. Not if you valued your vital organs that was. She'd turned out to be a first class debater and got into it with great glee. He had quickly learned that in an argument with Anya...he'd best jump right to the make up sex. The argument itself he was fated to lose.  
  
So, with her full support behind him, the decision had been made. He'd gone back in and they'd moved.  
  
Convincing people she was a practising Wiccan had been almost too easy. A few well-placed comments about it had taken care of questions about anything magical in appearance at their place. Whether in Sunnydale or on the opposite side of the country, it seemed, people were more than willing to believe the most ludicrous of explanations if what they'd witnessed didn't fit their view of the world.  
  
It helped that he had Graham on his team. His friend had few problems covering for them when it came to Anya's many and varied secrets. Life in Sunnydale had convinced him there were just some things that only magic could handle. Having Anya around, as far as he was concerned, was a benefit. The lady knew her stuff when it came to magic and demons and the like plus...she was good for Riley. Great for Riley even and anything, or anyone, that was great for Riley was great in Graham's books.  
  
Granted, Anya was the absolute last person Riley would have expected to be happy with but...he was. He definitely was.  
  
When they'd moved in, they'd converted one of the two bedrooms into a magic 'workroom' of sorts for Anya. She kept everything she needed in it and had turned it into a regular magical catchall. It was the best of both worlds for them, she had a quiet room to work in and Riley had an area he could secure easily when needed. It was purely a just in case measure but when they had friends over, he didn't want one of them going in search of the bathroom and end up wandering into The Craft.  
  
It was habit that had him hang his jacket up and then head for that room. He'd lost count of how many times he'd come home to find her in there, working away on a spell or some such. Without the rest of the 'Scoobies' to depend on, Anya had shouldered the burden of magic when it came to helping him and his work. She took the responsibility with a maturity that, well, few who'd known her in Sunnydale would have expected.  
  
Riley hadn't been surprised though. Not in the least. But...then, he saw things in Anya he suspected no one else had even thought to look for.  
  
Leaning against the doorframe, he waited for her to finish with the casting, watching as she worked. Given an opportunity to just watch her, Riley never said no. He'd yet to grow tired of looking at Anya and, he hoped, he wouldn't get tired of it. But, looking at her at that moment, he didn't see how he could.  
  
Her hair was loose today, curls falling down over her shoulders, it was getting so long... She was wearing one of his sweaters topping the new skirt she'd bought as a treat and Riley silently thanked Mother Nature for the mercurial weather of an East Coast spring. The temperature was caught between too cold for spring/summer wear and too warm for winter. It was the time of year Anya often raided his section of the closet and he couldn't help it. The guy in him loved to see her in his clothes.  
  
And, seeing her now, she looked fantastic. Radiant.  
  
He waited until she'd finished the spell before moving further into the room, staying outside the diagram she'd made on the floor. In those circumstances, he waited for her to come to him. Didn't want to bust up some aura or something before she was ready. "Another demon buddy biting the dust?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue, making him laugh. "Not a chance. Just making sure some of your soldier buddies stay good and forgetful about that last run-in with one of my 'demon buddies.' You and Graham weren't exactly 'covert' when you got rid of him...I'm still debating which was worse. The mess or the noise." She got up, moving into his waiting embrace. "Guess dinner parties at the Finn household are kinda a disaster waiting to happen if the pattern holds. Demons keep wrecking them."  
  
She lifted her head for a kiss, a request he was only too happy to oblige and they traded soft kisses for a while. When they stopped for a breather, he addressed her comment with a teasing grin, "Well, they wouldn't wreck them if they didn't come. And they wouldn't come if you didn't invite them."  
  
"I don't invite them....exactly." Anya hedged, brushing a stray hair from his shoulder while studiously avoiding his amused gaze. "Really!"  
  
"Mmhmm...sure... And what about that last one? Astarte?" He lifted one skeptical brow. "She just happened upon the housewarming party?"  
  
"Something like that! And, for your information, Astarte is a goddess." She pointed out with a merry smirk. "Goddesses have ways of knowing stuff. We ran into each other shopping. I was getting some herbs for those protection wards and she was there buying a few odds and ends, we got to talking and..."  
  
"And it came up and you couldn't be rude." Riley finished, amusement growing. "Old friend who happens to be a goddess and all...then...she asked if she could bring a date and everything just snowballed into FEMA territory from there, right?"  
  
She nodded, reluctant. "Pretty much. But! Last time wasn't my fault!"  
  
"True." He admitted. "Just our luck the demon the squad and I happened to be chasing was an ex of your's. A telepathic ex I might add." A grin played about his mouth as he continued. "Though, I suppose I could blame you for being so damned distracting. If I hadn't been thinking about you...he wouldn't have known we were together and wouldn't have followed me home."  
  
"Nah uh." Anya disagreed pertly. "Can't blame me for that one. I thought Grandpa Sam trained you commando types to disassociate or something like that. Crate things? Keep your mind on business and whatever else they call it?"  
  
He laughed, kissing her again. "You do that on purpose, don't you?"  
  
She looked innocent, an expression she'd quite deftly mastered. "Do what on purpose?"  
  
Still laughing, his hands brushed through her curls, one hand stopping to cup her face. "Grandpa Sam?"  
  
Anya's eyes filled with mischief. "Maybe." She singsonged, her fingertips grazing his jawline. "It makes you laugh. I like it when you laugh – makes me go all melty inside. It's a good feeling."  
  
"It is." He caught her hand, kissing the fingertips one by one. "Probably why I've laughed more since us than I can ever remember laughing before. You..." He smiled, flushing. "This is going to sound like a bad cliche but...you're like my light. Don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."  
  
"Go nuts inside of a week, live off the worst take out in history, and spend all your free time watching basket ball and playing football or something equally masculine with Graham and the boys." She tilted her head, grinning. "Face it, Riley. You're domesticated."  
  
"Am I?" He pretended to stumble back in horror, pulling her with him, eliciting a squeal of fake terror. "A fate worse than death..." Lifting her off her feet, he swung her around then set her down again, backing her against the door to kiss her soundly. "I think I like it."  
  
"You'd better." Anya locked her hands behind his neck, stretching up to kiss him again. "I know people in the vengeance business you know. Scary people. Blinding torment causing people who owe me a lot of favors. Favors I can collect on pretty much any way I please." She stretched up to kiss him. "Lucky for you, soldier boy, you're too cute to torture. Otherwise...Like that." Moving a hand, she went to snap her fingers then thought better of it. Just in case there were any of those 'people' about. She didn't want to have to spend the day de-cursing Riley. There were other, better ways, to pass the time.  
  
Ways Riley was clearly picking up on if certain responses were any judge. "Oh yeah? Too cute, huh?"  
  
"Mmhmm...too cute." She nodded solemnly. "Can't mess with that." They kissed again and she brought her hands away from his neck, sliding them along his upper arms. "You know, you came home just in time. I need a little help with a ritual. Very important one too."  
  
"Oh really?" He looked interested as her hands moved back and forth on his arms. "Just what kind of ritual would it be?"  
  
"Hmmm...fertility rite." Anya pressed closer with a meaningful grin, brushing her body against his. "Graham and his girlfriend have been trying you know...I thought they could use a little bit of a push. So..."  
  
"Fertility rite huh?" He let his own hands map out her curves as they talked, moving over the familiar terrain. "And just what kind of fertility rite are you thinking?"  
  
"Oh...the usual." Her hands found their way beneath his shirt, nails lightly skimming over his skin. "You shouldn't have any trouble with your part...I hope."  
  
"Never have before." Riley countered with a near purr, his lips brushing her neck as he spoke, making her shiver.  
  
"Good." Abruptly pulling away, Anya backed toward the middle of the room with a grin. "Lose the clothes, Soldier." She ordered flippantly, replacing the candles with more appropriate ones. "Then get over here."  
  
Riley pulled his own sweater over his head, grinning broadly. As the sweater Anya had been wearing hit the floor, he couldn't resist saying, "God, I love magic."  
  
Finis 


End file.
